


No Protection

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s11e03 Plus One, F/M, Fictober, Fluff, slightly nsfw, they're having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: That scene in Plus One: All Scully wants is Mulder.





	No Protection

“We’ll think of something,” she whispers, smiles at him with a wink, with that look. He hasn’t seen it in a while, but he knows it oh so well.

“You mean…,” Mulder swallows, doesn’t dare hope. Her hand on his chest starts moving, caressing him. How long he’s waited to feel this again.

“I mean this,” she says and doesn’t wait another second to put her lips on his. Her mouth is warm and so familiar. She tastes like toothpaste (no longer the same he uses), like love. She bites into his bottom lip softly, smiling against him. Mulder opens his mouth, moans and there she is, her tongue touching his in a first hello. There’s no awkwardness, no hesitation. She knows what she wants, how she wants it; and she wants him. Always him.

Her nails scratch over his skin in furious impatience as she tries to get under his shirt, to get it away from him. She huffs into his mouth and just like that she’s gone. She straddles him and all he can do is watch in fascination as she sits there, her tousled hair falling in strands of fiery temptation around her face. Her mouth is half open and she licks her lips, must taste him there still. She doesn’t take her eyes off of him as she unbuttons her top. Button after button in slow precision. Mulder feels drunk, feels thirsty. With every sliver of exposed skin his patience and determination wavers; he wants to look, he longs to touch.

“Mulder.” His name is an invitation and he lowers his eyes. He takes her in, every inch of her. There’s a scar he knows and loves. There’s the spot he used to kiss right before she fell asleep against him at night. There’s the swell of her breasts and he sighs. His fingers twitch, want to join his eyes, but he feels paralyzed.

“Mulder,” Scully whispers and it sounds like a plea, but he is unable to move. Overcome with emotion, all he can do is stare. The last time this happened was months ago. An accident, a one off, Scully called it. Desperate groping in the dark, wet, angry kisses and hard thrusts that left bruises on her, on him. He wants this; he wants time. To touch and feel her, get reacquainted with her, all of her.

“Touch me, please,” she demands and not waiting any longer she takes his hands and puts them on her breasts. They moan in unison.

“God, Scully,” he says and the spell is broken. He needs her and he needs her now. She falls on his chest and moans as her nipples rub against the cotton of his undershirt. There is no time, he can’t wait. His hand wanders along her spine until he finds the waistband of her pajama pants. She sucks on his tongue as his hand slips under the silk.

“I need you inside, Mulder. Now.” She helps him get his pants off. Her grin is wide and he is falling in love all over again, all anew. “I want you so much.”

“I want to-,” he says, but Scully doesn’t let him finish.

“Later,” she says, promises. “Right now I just want you inside me.”

“Scully, I didn’t plan any of this,” Mulder swears as she starts kissing his jaw, sucks on his earlobe. Her hand has snuck down to his boxers. Experience and arousal spur her on as she squeezes him through the thin fabric.

“I know you didn’t,” she assures him. “I didn’t either. I just- I… want this,” Scully stumbles over her words, but her fingers work him with determination as she frees his hot, throbbing cock from the confines of his boxers.

“I don’t - oh god, Scully, please don’t stop,” Mulder says squeezing his eyes shut. “But I, fuck, I don’t have anything. I didn’t think we’d do- fuck, Scully. I didn’t plan this.” His eyes still closed, he feels her body move against his, her hand moving more quickly. If she keeps this up, he’ll be all finished before they’ve even started. “Stop,” he croakes out. “We need to stop.”

“You just said don’t stop,” she kisses the words against him. “Make up your mind.”

“I don’t have anything,” he admits and Scully looks at him with her dilated pupils, her thoroughly kissed lips.

“Have what?”

“Protection. A condom. I didn’t think this was… a possibility.”

“Oh Mulder,” she kisses him again.

“It’s always a possibility,” she lets him know and he thinks he might stop breathing, just for a second. “We’re fine. We don’t need- we’re fine. Or did you…,” she trails off, insecurity slipping in for the first time. Mulder knows exactly what she’s asking.

“It’s only been you for the last decade, Scully.” Longer than that, he thinks, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it, because her mouth is on his again and this time there’s no stopping.

She lifts slightly, her hand still firmly around him and then, oh, and then he’s there. He slips in so easily, so perfectly. They sigh, looking at each other, needing the connection everywhere.

“I missed this,” he admits, meeting her thrust for languid thrust. “I missed this - us - so much.” He can’t stop talking, can’t stop feeling, can’t stop loving her.

“You feel so good. So amazing, Scully.” She picks up the pace, her hands on his chest, gripping his shirt.

“This feels so right. It feels like…fuck, so good. It feels like…” His voice falters, turns into a groan.

“You feel like home. Like coming home,” he finishes, finally finding the words. She smiles at him, quietly panting, quietly nearing completion. He will follow her.

“Mulder, just- shut up and fuck me,” she sighs. “Leave the pillow talk for after.” His face is pained; whether it’s the onslaught of emotions, her words or all of it, he can’t tell. He loses his rhythm and Scully’s hands come to rest on his face.

“I love you,” she says, the words dripping from her mouth like honey. “But I need you to fuck me now. Love me after.”

If he could, if he had the words right now, he’d promise her to love her always. But words are for later. He does as he’s told and fucks her.


End file.
